powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cornith Summers
To learn about the cannon ranger portrayed by the same actress, Click Here. Qyuil "Cornith" Summers is a geek, sketch artist, lesbian, as well as the first female green Power Ranger (in an adapted season). As a yellow ranger, she was GSA Yellow and later became the''' Chameleon Galaxy Ranger.' Despite being a Lesbian, she is single. Only truing 16 ''The Blonde in Black, ''her birthday is July 12. She is portrayed by Jacqueline Scislowski, who later voiced Scorcher in Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion. Character History Before GSA Corinth is a daughter in a long line of veterans, going all the way back to the French and Indian War. She, however, isn't as fearless as the men in her family, being pinned a scardy cat. She took on a more rough and goth appearance for her actions, only to be shocked by the Shodan master, Harvey Rivers, when he proposed a duel to protect Kora from her bullying. Little did she know that all three would end up working together to stop a threat of shogun warriors before she turned 16. GSA Yellow She is naturally a blonde, but her hair is dyed red. She becomes GSA Yellow and controls the Tiger zord, just like the first yellow, Trini. In ''Mama Mia, Say What? ''we learn about her past as being an actress. She fought alongside Hayley during ''Tides of Steel ''against Lady Lisa, Dornado, Eustus, General Magnator, and the Shogun Princess. In Ageolis and the Magic Flute, we learn more about her fascination with the arts: drawing/sketching, music, the movies, and plays/musicals. She is purely against letting Eustus join the team as they already broke the rule of five rangers by adding the Starner Sister's, but the others say they need all the help they can get, with Eustus adding that she starting to sound like his girlfriend, Gwen Gifro. Her flaw proves true a few episodes later when the GSA Rangers get sent to Japan, ending up getting their powers hacked, leaving the Danger Rangers to keep things in the balance. Galaxy Squad Once arriving on the Andromeda Orion, Captain Marisol sent the rangers to find the Ohman Stones. Corinth bonded with the Chameleon Stone, becoming the first female green ranger. She and Nora often fight about the fact she has a skirt, being a tomboy and Nora a girly girl who can shoot lasers without. They both often break the 4th wall more than any comedic relief can. The Galaxy Squad Rangers eventually numbered 16 with the release of Eustus from cryogenic suspension and Phoebe Thunderman becoming good. However, she felt they could go back in time and contain the blast of pure evil from Zordon and prevent the Shogun's rise, only for Ageolis and Harvey to die. Ageolis' sister, Charlie, took the Leo Stone to become red ranger (but not leader, which went to Ashton and Eustus via Marisol). She returned to assist the Hexagon Rangers in apprehending Dark Mayhem, Destructo, and Balfour, but were vanquished instead. Personality/Relationships Corinth may look tough, but she really enjoys the arts and is shy and often sounds like she flirting, but she isn't. This is especially seen around Nora, who she has a secret crush on. Like many Sentai Pink rangers, she has to come over fear and find her place among the team. * Nora Thunderman-Crush, Danger Pink->Galaxy Squad Silver * Mavis Gifro-Girlfriend (Dream Only) Suits GSA Yellow * Tiger Zord 3 * Denshi Morpher Arsenal * Rainbow Staff * Knuckles ** boom, boom wake up/Hammer Punch * Instinct Attack (Flight) '''Appearances: '''Ally 4-18, 21-35, Danger Thunder (1) Galaxy Squad Green * Ohman Stones * Galaxy Morpher ** Chameleon Stone ** Chameleon Zord 7 Attacks * '''All-Star Crash': performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpgher alongside her fellow Rangers. ** Master Blast ''': An upgraded version of this finisher with 14 rangers. ** '''Jyuroku Crash: An upgraded version of this finisher with all 16 Rangers. ** Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Hexagon, Phantom, and Legendary Rangers * '''Chamelleon Impact: performs a powerful whip attack with the Thunder Rapier. * All-Star Impact: a supercharged energy attack with the Thunder Rapier alongside Her fellow Rangers. 'Appearances: '''Space 1-8, 9 (offscreen), 12-15, 18-35, Revelation, Hexagon 22-23 Appearances Notes * First Lesbian Power Ranger ** Albeit Single * First official color change since Zeo * First ranger to dye their hair * First female yellow since Gia from ''Megaforce, followed by Chelsea ** First chronolgical female green, followed by Willow * Her name comes from RPM's Yellow Ranger, Summer Landsdown and that shows setting, Corniith (Chicago?) * First Ranger that was a bully ** as this is usually reserved for comedic relief that aren't rangers (Bulk and Skull) * First artist ranger since Trent of Dino Thunder ** She also met Levi Weston who is similar to Trent's girlfriend, Kira, as they are both musicians * She is the first ranger to be the only member of her team with a Ninja Motif ** Interestingly, the only other ranger with this distinction (other than her sentai counterpart) was a female yellow, Yellow Mask See Also * Jun Kiyama-Sentai Counterpart from Denziman see Comparison Page * Hammie-Sentai Counterpart from Kyuranger see Comparison Page Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lesbian Rangers Category:LGBT Rangers Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Reptile-themed Rangers Category:PR Ninja-themed rangers Category:Female Yellow Ranger Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Female Category:Lemurseighteen